


"I thought things were going great.”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Angst, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, F/M, Friends With Benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Drabble from sentence prompt list, "I thought things were going great.”





	"I thought things were going great.”

“What do you mean ‘I think we need space’? What the fuck are you talking about?”

Kozik stared at you with wide eyes, unable to believe the words that were coming out of your mouth. You said nothing, just stayed looking down at your shoe as you scuffed it along the tile.

“Answer me! What are you talking about? Why are you saying, we need space? Last night we were up until 2 am, watching movies, laughing together, cuddling up on the couch. Now all the sudden overnight you say that you need space?  ** _I thought things were going great_**.”

You looked up at him through sad eyes, not thinking that he was going to take it this badly. You’d thought that he’d be on board with it, game to take a break from this weird routine that you had built up. It had just started as sex, both of you promising that it would never become more than that. Just two friends that liked to hang out and give each other company. It had slowly started to become more than that though and you were already noticing yourself falling for him more and more each day. Within the last month, the sex had become less, the both of you spending more time acting like a couple. He would come to your place after work or church, come to you for dinner. You washed his clothes, fed him, comforted him when he needed it. You were acting more like a couple more and more and you weren’t ready to get your heart broken if you fell in love with him. Any more than you already had that is. Last night was the night that solidified it though. As you lay there in his arms, your back to his chest as you watched movies and laughed together, you knew that you needed to have a break between you. Give both of you time to figure out what this had become and if that was what you wanted.

He waited for you to say something else but you stayed quiet and he stalked towards you, taking you by the arm.

“I don’t want a break. I wasn’t to stay with you.”

“But Kozik we’re not even together.”

“Well I thought we were!”

Now it was your turn to stare at him with eyes wide open.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean I thought we were together. I thought you were mine and I was yours. What, you thought I just came to you every night because it was fun? You think I let just any girl cook and clean for me? You think I let any girl into my business? Tell her about my day and about the club? No. Just you. Because I love you. Yeah, I may not have said it or admitted it but I figured you knew. At least enough not to want to throw all this away!”

His face was red as he finished, clear anger and sorrow swimming behind his eyes. You swallowed and reach towards him but he yanked himself away.

“So what, this is it?”

You could hear the hurt in his voice and you reached for him again, this time grabbing his hand.

“I didn’t know Koz. You’d never said that you loved me. Hell, you never said you liked me. You never even asked me to be your girlfriend.”

He nodded and squeezed your hand, leaning his head down so that his forehead pressed against yours.

“I know, and I’m sorry. I just didn’t really know how. We were already sleeping together and then we started being around each other so often. I leave my clothes here, practically moved in. I mean, in my head I just kind of figured we were together. I guess I should’ve probably said something.”

The soft laugh that pushed passed your lips caused him to look up.

“Well yeah, ya think?”

He chuckled with you, shaking his head.

“You could’ve said something.”

“I know, I just…I’m not good with all this. But I’m saying it now.”

“Saying what?”

He pulled his hand out of yours and instead wrapped his arm around your waist, pulling your body tight against his, his eyes boring fiercely into yours.

“That you’re mine and I love you. And that we ain’t taking any breaks.”


End file.
